mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Fonts
MS Paint Adventures uses a variety of fonts - each font is used in certain contexts and communicates a different "feel". Several sections are dedicated to listing the handwritings employed by different characters throughout Homestuck. Courier The main font used for texts and commands used to be Courier (Bold). It is a basic and widely used font aiming for readability. This is the font in which Dad types his typical heartfelt notes. The font is often times mistaken with Courier New, despite differences in lettering. Recently, text has been sometimes displayed in Courier New as well as in Courier. Comic Sans Primarily used in SBaHJ and quotes from SBaHJ in Homestuck. This heavily overused yet recognizable font is often regarded as unoriginal and unimaginative. Rapscallion Used in the Midnight Crew and Felt-related flashes, this gothic font is meant to invoke the film-noir, twenties-odd atmosphere these mobsters revel in. Carima The font used in the introductions of the children’s lands. Fairylike, it’s probably meant to portray the magic journey the player is starting on. It is used for both Jade's and Andrew's DEAD panels. King and Queen font Presumably the same as their handwriting, the White Queen of Prospit and Black Queen of Derse communicate using this font with their designated children in their roles as Exiles. An elegant and regal-looking font, it is obvious why Andrew chose it for this purpose. Alternian font The troll language, instead of using the roman symbols humankind developed, instead employs certain rune-like characters, each matching a letter in our own alphabet. In actuality, this font is an upside down, mirrored version of an existing font. Grimoire Fonts The front cover of Rose's Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious is Nueva Standard. Unknown Horrorterror font The text in Rose’s Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious is written entirely using this font. It is also the font by which the Horrorterrors apparently communicate with their protégées, as seen when Rose asks the magic cueball for information about the Horrorterrors’ true alignment. It should be noted that the text on the outside of the book is written in an entirely different font, resembling Garamond. Unknown Morton font In , Andrew appears to have changed from his traditional font for flash preloaders. The loading screen for the flash detailing DD’s ascension has the “Loading” text displayed in a green font. Though still readable, this font might be meant to invoke a sense of alienation, as well as remind the reader of a certain indestructible demon. The kids’ handwriting John, Jade, Dave, Rose, Jake all wrote messages in writing accompanying birthday gifts to each other. Nanna also writes John a message in Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text. Rose, Jake, Vriska, Tavros, Terezi, Aradia and Gamzee all wrote down parts of the DNA code of their session’s First Guardian on their bedroom wall. John, Jade, Jake and Vriska have also been witnessed writing on walls, to convey heartfelt messages. The kids’ handwriting style probably wouldn’t change much upon growing up, meaning Nanna’s, handwriting, as seen on the inside of John’s jokester book, is the same as Jane’s. Carapacian handwriting Jack Noir as well as Clubs Deuce have been witnessed to have mastered the art of writing as well. Ms. Paint wrote a single “SORRY” under one of Andrew’s declarations of “Panel isn’t done yet!” Sound-effect font Most sound effects in Homestuck are portraited using the same lettering. The text is handwritten by Andrew, and is therefore not presently available in a coherent font.